I'm Not Jealous!
by anamaric17
Summary: Nora talks to Tara about her Maker Pamela


Title: "I'm not jealous."

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Tara talks to Nora about her maker.

"I'll be back by five-thirty AM but I don't want you and Raggedy Anne over there up then." Pam said as one of her hands came around to encircle Tara's waist. Tara smiled a bit hating the separation but knowing Pam did have to be Eric's right hand, and that meant they had to keep up the business end of things in the vampire society.

Still Tara's feelings must have leaked through their blood bond because Pam held her tighter and started rubbing a calming hand up and down her back. Their eyes met and Tara leaned in for a few more kisses...she already missed her.

"Be safe ok."

"Always doll...but it's you I'm more worried about...you're stuck here with two idiots for company." Pam said grinning and Tara laughed too peaking a look at Jessica and Nora who was wrapped in Eric's embrace. She studied the short, brunette for a moment and noticed that she actually was staring at Pam. Looking back to her maker she caught Pam's glare directed back at her aunt.

"She's such a bitch truly, but I swear if she touches you I'll kill her." Pam said placing her hand just above Tara's jean clad ass. Tara sighed liking the touch of possession in her maker's actions.

"Don't you be worrying about her when you're working Pam. Seriously I'll be ok...I'll miss you though." Tara whispered against her maker's collarbone and Pam lifted her head up connecting their lips again, soft, long, and with promise.

"I'll miss you too...tomorrow night I'll make it up to you though."

"Ok." Tara said and the next thing she knew Eric and Pam were gone. Jessica came over and squeezed her shoulder and together the two baby vampires shut and bolted the door to the house they were currently in for safety.

"May I have a word with you Tara?" Nora's posh, English voice breaking Tara's moping stance for a second, and she nodded her head as they sat on the sofa. Jessica knowing when to make herself scarce, went to her room.

"Why do you let Pam control you like you do? I mean Godric was my maker and I loved and trusted him but he never controlled when I went to sleep." Nora was smiling a bit when she said it like she found Tara's obediance funny.

"She just doesn't want me or Jessica getting the bleeds. We're still very young you know."

Nora tossed her hair a habit that Tara personally hated so she looked to the floor thinking about Pam's hair instead. The way those waves of golden locks looked as she sighed above Tara, throwing her head back and riding her way into an orgasm.

"Tara did you hear me?" Nora asked and Tara sat up straighter looking back at her great aunt.

"What?"

'You deserve better. Pamela will only hurt you in the end."

'Why do you care Nora? You never liked her so what the hell does it matter how she treats her progeny?"

Nora vamp sped until she was practically in Tara's lap but Tara saw what was coming and jumped off the couch making the older, ancient vampire fall on the floor ungracefully, even for Eric's sister.

"You're jealous aren't you? You can't have me and so you don't want Pam to either!" Tara said completely shocked that she hadn't noticed that before. True Nora was with Eric her dear older brother and true she didn't see Pamela as a suitable progeny for him. However nothing clued Tara in that Nora felt anything but annoyance for her.

Nora got up and was lady enough to look away as she shook her head in denial.

"I am not jealous...I just want what's best for Godric's line. You have immense potential Tara and someone like Pam can not truly show you all of it. I had a sister in Salome but she is lost now...let me be your sister."

"No. I think I better go before I have to endure anymore of you and Pam finds out about this conversation. Goodnight Nora." Tara said vamp speeding to her shared room with Pam before Nora could reply. She drew the blonde's pillow to her chest and kissed the edge of it before drifting off thinking Pam would so not appreciate her aunt's proposal and so she decided to keep it to herself.


End file.
